Puffle Party 2012
The Puffle Party 2012 is currently happening on Club Penguin and is currently happening until March 27. This will be The first party to have PH as a mascot. Club Penguin's site and login screen will have Club Puffle on it. Glitches *There is a glitch where you can walk into the Puffle Play Zone and still be a penguin. *There is a glitch when PH is on your buddy list and you open her player card, instead it will come up as a regular aqua penguin. *Many penguins that met PH were not able to add her to their buddy list. *Many penguins could not access the Ninja Hideout during this party. Music Theese are the music that were in the party rooms. {|border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" !Puffle!!Room!!Music''' |- |'Red'||Cove||Island Adventure Party 2010 |- |Orange||Box Dimension||Box Dimension |- |'Yellow'||Lighthouse||The Stage |- |Green||Beacon||Puffle Parties |- |'Blue'||Forest||Puffle Parties |- |Purple||Night Club||Puffle Parties |- |'Black'||Cave||Summer Kickoff Party 2006 |- |White||Mine||Puffle Parties |- |'Pink'||Iceberg||Penguin Games |- |Brown||Dance Lounge||Puffle Parties |- Trivia *Strangely, the St. Patrick's Day Party is happening at the Mine Shack, however many penguins enjoy this knowing that Club Penguin hasn't celebrated St. Patrick's Day since 2009 and it was an enjoyed party. The rooms includes a free hat and a double rainbow. *The Cloud Maker 3000 made its return from the Festival of Flight at this Party. It is located on the Ski Hill with the White Puffles. *Strangely, just like last year's party, there are still balloons at the Dance Lounge eventhough brown puffles are afraid of balloons. *There is a different Puffle Party logo this year *It is very different from last year's Puffle Party. *Another weird fact is that the Puffles in the background still had the old Puffle design, while the Penguins who turned into Puffles had the new Puffle design. *Some puffle rooms are in different locations than the previous year's party, such as the White Puffle room being at the Ski Hill instead of the Mine. *This is the 2nd time you can transform into a puffle. First was CPIP at the April Fools' Party 2008. Gallery Sneak Peeks Concep art Puflle Spa.png|Puffle Play Zone. imgres-4.jpeg|The Beach in 2012. Screenshot 148.png|What's New Membership page. Pufflelogo.jpg.jpg|The Club Penguin logo, temporarily changed for the party. Screenshot 216.png|The Puffle Spa File:Puffle_party_2012_sneak_peek_!.png.png|Puffle Spa with Happy77 as her green Puffle PH sneak peek.png|Puffle Handler in the sneak peek. Homepage Hoempage screen for Puffle Party.png|The party first homepage. Login Screens Login Screen of Puffle Party 2012.png|First login screen of the party. Puffles!.PNG|Second login screen of the party. TOO.PNG|Third login screen of the party. Construction puffleparty2012construction1CP.png|Cove puffleparty2012construction2CP.png|Forest puffleparty2012construction3CP.png|Cave puffleparty2012construction4CP.png|Dance Club puffleparty2012construction5CP.png|Dance Lounge puffleparty2012construction6CP.png|Lighthouse puffleparty2012construction7CP.png|Beacon puffleparty2012construction8CP.png|Iceberg puffleparty2012construction9CP.png|Ski Hill Puffle Rooms Spa.jpg|The Puffle Play Zone Ski Lodge.jpg|The Ski Lodge Puffle Show.jpg|The Puffle Show Red Puffle.jpg|Cove Blue Puffle Room.jpg|Forest Blackjpg.jpg|Pool brown puflfle room.jpg|Dance Lounge Orangey.jpg|Box Dimension Pink Puffle Room.jpg|Ice Berg Puffle feeding area.jpg|The Puffle Feeding Area Purple Puffle Room.jpg|Night Club Whiteyjpg.jpg|Ski Hill Yekollow Pufflejpg.jpg|Lighthouse Fggfh.png|Night Club Rooftop Puffle Handler Player Card Screenshot 496.png|PH's current Player Card. PH Spotted Ph4.png|PH during the party. Ph5.png|PH during the party. Ph2.png|PH during the party. PH1.png|PH during the party. Ph.png|PH during the party. Screenshot 497.png|PH during the party. PH At Midnight.png|PH during the party. Screenshot 519.png Others File:PP1.png|Another picture of a penguin being a puffle during the party. 2012-03-15_015244.jpg|Penguins show anticipation for the 2012 Puffle Party. Screenshot 502.png|Option on Player Card to transform back into a penguin. CPwikiOldBlueGlitch.PNG|A Penguin doing the Old Blue Glitch. Party Banner http://media2.clubpenguin.com/community/banners/images/partybanner.gif Membership pop ups Screenshot 561.png Screenshot 567.png Videos qr7r8MwQhds FnwFI6m0nh8 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Incomplete Pages/Stubs Category:2012 Category:Parties Category:Article Category:Events Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffle Party Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Incomplete Pages/Stubs Category:2012 Category:Parties Category:Article Category:Events Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffle Party